


Snapping Confession

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You've been with Draco for a few years now, but you've never seen him so tense and distant before.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 55





	Snapping Confession

You and Draco have been starting the third year of your relationship, and you’ve been really excited to spend another school year by his side… but you can’t help but notice that the more you let time pass, the more your boyfriend becomes… aggressive.

I mean, he always has been a little quick on jumping to conclusions and has been giving out snarky remarks since you’ve met him, but you loved him even with those flaws (and frankly, it’s what makes his charm). But now, he’s also snapping at you at random times, if not all the times and you never know when his anger is gonna go all out. You know it’s because he’s stressed out, but every time you try to find out why he either brushes it off or insults you to get your mind off of it.

It’s hard to not just snap back at him. I mean, he’s really pushing all of your buttons these days, it would be totally reasonable to just… fight back. But you know better. You _know_ he doesn’t think those things he screams back at you. He’s just afraid.

But afraid of what?

“Draco.” You ignore his body tensing up at the sound of your voice and you sit down in front him. “We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He looks up from his book for a moment, and the tiredness in his icy blue eyes just hit you. “Why don’t you go away? You’re annoying me. Go make yourself useful for once.”

“Do you really want that?” He rolls his eyes at you and stands up to leave, but you’re not letting the love of your life go that easily. “Or are you just afraid that I might get hurt if I come to close to the truth?”

He stops in his tracks then he stands there in silence.

“I know you’re hiding something, Draco. Something dark.” He closes his eyes to try and not cry, not noticing you standing up and walking closer to him. “You don’t have to hide anything from me. I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

You’re about to put your hand on his shoulder when he throws his book against the wall, taking you by surprise. Your expression turns to a scared one when you see the anger in his eyes, and you almost take a step back.

“ _Why do you keep lying?_ ”

Your eyes widen at his words, not understanding why he’s saying that. “D-Draco, what- I’m not lying, I do love you, no matter what.”

“Oh, _really?_ ” He violently raises his sleeve to show you his arm, tears coming out of his eyes. “How about now, huh? Do you think you could still love me?”

You stare back at the Death Eater mark on his skin, the frightening skull staring into your soul with its empty sockets. Draco’s bottom lip quivers in sadness upon seeing your reaction, and he can’t help but shake his head.

“I knew it. See? You hate me now-”

“ _This-_ ” You shocked him by grabbing his arm with your fingers, your eyes looking right into his with a determined stare. “-does **not** define who you are.”

He shakes his head at you, giving out a scoff. “If it’s not, then who am I?”

“You’re the man I love.” He breathes in sharply at your words, his heart beating painfully, and you take his chin between your fingers to force to look back at you. “And I will either help you survive through this horrible thing or fight it. But no matter what, I _will_ stay by your side.”

A tear fall out unto his cheek, and before you know he’s already throwing his arms around you, his body shaking against yours.

“ _I don’t deserve you._ ” He tries to hold you even closer, hiding his face in your neck. “ _I am so scared something bad will happen._ ”

“I know.” You hold him back, letting your fingers run through his blond hair to comfort him. “I won’t let them take you away from me.”

He sadly chuckles, and he slightly parts away so he can rest his forehead against yours.

“After all I’ve put you through… why would you want to stay?”

You give him a bright smile, then capture his lips within yours for a small moment.

“Because I see something worth staying.”


End file.
